Drunken Nahga
by dira
Summary: When Nahga gets drunk, guess who she bumped into ?


Drunken Nahga

  
"Another one," Nahga ordered. 

"Another one ?" the bartender echoed in shock. "Are you sure ? You look-" 

"I said, one more glass," Nahga said emphasizing every word. Phew. Her head was spinning. 

The bartender sighed as he nodded and poured her another glass of wine. He gave up trying to reason with that lady. Nahga took another big gulp. Ahh.. that feels nice. She burped.. and laughed. How much did she had to drink anyway ? Oh, what does it matter. She had came in this bar to drink and that's that. 

Whoa... why is everything blurry and spinning ? You gotta stop, Nahga... even though it is practically your hobby. Nahga blinked a few times to get a clearer vision. Slowly standing up, she felt dizzy... and.. giddy.. and...happy. 

"Are you sure you can walk to the door ?" the bartender asked as he noticed her trying to take a step forward. Nahga smirked, threw her head back, and laughed. 

"Ohohohoho.. Nahga can do.. anything ! And I.. am... Nahga !!" She exclaimed drunkenly. "outta my way, boys," She said as she pushed her way through the people in her way, heading towards the exit. She can barely see now. Her body felt limp. Bump !! Nahga, who was totally drunk.. grabbed the person who bumped into her and panted a deep kiss...Suddenly everything went black and.. thump ! 

........................

"WHAT AM I EXACTLY TO DO WITH HER ?!!" yelled a beet red Zelgadiss over to the crowd. Unexpectedly.. Nahga had fallen drunkenly into Zelgadiss's arms after she kissed him...while he was entering the bar. her arms hangs limply on Zelgadiss's and her legs sprawled on the floor. 

"The usual.. you know..rent a room, dim the lights-" one said. Zelgadiss turned red at that dirty thought. 

"I mean.. I can't carry her around. Somebody else take care of her," Zelgadiss try to reasoned. 

"Hey, man. She fell into your arms, she kissed ya. Technically, she is kinda yours," another said. The rest nodded. 

"Why don't you just leave her by the door. She'll be fine the next morning, like she always does," The bartender shouted over the crowd. Zelgadiss sighed. Technically speaking this is the first woman who fell into his arms. After a kiss... powerful kiss yet. But she is really drunk. Zelgadiss placed her beside the door in a sitting position and swept back her hair. 

"Hmm.... you look kinda familiar.." Zelgadiss rubbed his chin as he took a better look at Nahga. Raven black hair, fair skin, the facial structure...She looks oddly like... naaah. His eyes accidentally went lower. he quickly looks back up. grown up too... Ooo boy, he suddenly was swept by memories ... He'd better take her with him, for necessary precautions. 

...................................................

Nahga opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. Although her headache was gone.. she felt a little giddy. Could this possibly be the worst hangover she had ever had ? She pulled her blanket tightly and stretched herself on a bed. ON A BED ?! She usually passes out at the bar ! holy Shit. She quickly sat up and checks herself. Clothes on. Check. So nobody took advantage of her when she was drunk. Speaking of drunk. last night... And where is she anyway ? 

"I see you have awaken," Zelgadiss said, standing at the foot of her bed. Nahga groggily squinted to see the masked person. 

"What is your business, bringing me here ?" Nahga asked. 

"Nothing," He replied. "Just get along with your usual business. I'm going," Zelgadiss headed towards the door. 

"Hey, wait. Don't go," Nahga called out. Zelgadiss stopped and turned. 

"Why did you bring me here ?" Nahga asked. He sighed. "I will keep on asking till you answer me !" she grinned. "For no one escapes from the powerful Nahga ! Ohohoho-oww !" She rubbed her head. A bead of sweat appeared on Zelgadiss. This woman sure has a powerful laughter... most powerful yet. He sighed. 

"If I answer that, will you leave me alone ?" Zelgadiss said behind his mask. Nahga nodded. 

"You remind me of someone," He told her. 

"Your beautiful sweetheart ?" Nahga asked as she smiled and threw her head back. 

"No. Not really," Zelgadiss answered after a moment of silence. Nahga grumbled. "a friend, actually," He replied. "Goodbye," 

"I'm not finished yet," Nahga said. "That's it ? Geez," She threw her hands in the air. "So, why are you covering yourself ?" 

"Are you still drunk ?" 

"No !" 

"Then ?" 

"I'm just curious," 

"You do even act like her a little," Zelgadiss mumbled. 

"her ?" 

"My friend," 

"oh," 

"I'll get going," Zelgadiss said as he headed back towards the door. 

"Wait ! one more trivial question," Nahga called after him. 

"What now ?" Zelgadiss sighed. 

"So ?" 

"So what ?" 

"Did you like it ?" 

"Like what ?" Zelgadiss asked desperately. "Look, I don't want to waste my time here," 

"You know..." Nahga said coyly. "The kiss yesterday," 

"You.. remembered ?" Zelgadiss asked in disbelief as a light blush appeared on his face. "You were drunk !" 

"Not that drunk. I was just.. *yawn*.. tired," Nahga said. "So.. how was it ?" 

"Why is it you want to know," 

"Just curious," 

"Leave me alone afterwards," Zelgadiss said. 

"Fine," 

"It was okay..." he replied shyly. 

"Okay ?" Nahga leaped out from the bed. "That was the best one I've ever given when I was drunk !" Nahga teased. 

"Whatever," Zelgadiss said. 

"You don't believe me let's try it again," Nahga grabbed his face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Surprisingly he kissed back. They pulled away from each other ASAP after realizing something. Nahga smiled. 

"Oh, well.... you're good. But I'm looking for an older guy.. oh, well. practice that on your 'friend' , sayonara !!" 

Nahga grinned and went out, her long hair and cape flowing behind. 

"Whaa..."

* * *

A/N : yes.. what a weird pairing, ne? u_u I guess so.


End file.
